


Republic City Pride Parade

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: When Republic City hosts its annual Pride Parade, Team Avatar go to the parade, but are in for a surprise when Fire Lord Zuko reveals a secret he's been hiding for years.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Izumi, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II/Izumi, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Republic City Pride Parade

_Republic City._

_It's their annual pride parade._

_The city is still shaken up about_ _Kuvira_ _, but this parade is a good way to relax. Councilman_ _Sokka_ _had been the one to propose the idea of a Republic City Pride Parade, after he organized one in Ba Sing Se years prior._

Korra: "C'mon Asami! We're going to be late!"

Asami: "Hold on! I'm almost done!"

Korra: "What about you guys?"

Wu: "I'm done with my stuff. Mako! Are you almost done?"

Mako: "Yeah, give me a minute..."

Bolin: "Dude! Hurry up!"

_The phone rings_

Korra: "I'll get it!"

_Korra picks up the phone. On the other end, it's Lin_ _Beifong_ _._

Lin: "Where are you all?"

Korra: "We're almost ready, we _just_ put the facepaint on."

Lin: "Well hurry up! You don't want to be late for the big event."

Korra: "Okay, okay! Calm down!"

_She hangs up_

_Everyone is now ready to go to the parade._

Korra: "Alright, let's get into the-"

Korra: "car..."

_Its a four seater._

Korra: "How are we going to...?"

Bolin: "One of us is going to have to squeeze in."

Wu: "Or, I could sit in Mako's lap."

Mako: "Do you _want_ to?"

Wu: "Yes please."

_They're now ready to go to the parade._

_At the parade_

Korra: "Kya!"

_She hugs Kya._

Korra: "How have you been?"

Kya: "I've been great, actually. Me and Lin started dating weeks before today."

Korra: "I'm so happy for you!"

Kya: "How are you and Asami?"

Korra: "We've been good. Honestly, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. It's crazy. When I first met her, I was jealous of her. And now? I'm happy that I'm with her."

Kya: "Alright, now let's go celebrate!"

_There are pride flags waving everywhere. Rainbow, Bi, Pan, Ace, Trans. Even the_ _Demigender_ _flags._

_A little boy walks up to Korra_

Little Boy: "Are you Avatar Korra?

Korra: "Yes, I'm her. Why do you ask?"

Little Boy: "Thank you."

_The little boy hugs Korra's legs._

Asami: "C'mon Korra!"

Korra: "I'm going!"

_She takes one look around, and is shocked at how large the parade is. The Air Acolytes are there, waving around flags. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo wave to her._

Korra: "Tenzin!"

_She hugs him and lifts him up._

_By this point, Korra's rebuilt her muscle mass she had three years prior_

Tenzin: "It's good to see you again Korra. How was the adventure with Asami?"

Korra: "It was fantastic. I wish I could do it again."

Tenzin: "Well, the spirit portals _are_ still open."

Korra: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Suddenly, someone in the front of the line starts speaking._

?: "Everyone! May I have your attention please?"

_Korra runs forward to the start of the line_

_It's Fire Lord_ _Zuko_ _._

_With him, is_ _Izumi_ _and her girlfriends Kya and Lin._

Zuko: "May I have the Avatar and her friends come up to say something briefly?"

Bolin: "Oh my gosh! Lord Zuko just called _us_ up to talk with him!"

_Bolin_ _is_ _fanboying_ _hard._

Asami: "Well, let's not keep him waiting."

Zuko: "I'm here to announce to you all something I've kept secret for years."

Zuko: "When Korra was young, she was being attacked by the Red Lotus, a group of bad people who sought to destroy the Avatar. During one of those attacks, Councilman Sokka sacrificed himself to protect Avatar Korra. At least, that's what the papers say."

_The crowd goes silent._

Zuko: "In fact, Councilman Sokka faked his death to protect Avatar Korra. Now that Zaheer is jailed, I can officially tell you all where Councilman Sokka has been."

_Out of nowhere,_ _Sokka_ _arrives._

Sokka: "Hello Republic City! What have I missed in the past years?"

Zuko: "Now that my husb- Councilman Sokka is back, we can do things we couldn't have before. Ms. Sato, will you step up here?"

_Asami_ _steps up to where_ _Sokka_ _is standing_

Zuko: "With the combined brilliance of these two, we can come up with new innova-"

_Out of nowhere,_ _Varrick_ _parachutes down_

Varrick: "Aren't you two forgetting someone?"

_Varrick_ _lands safely._

Varrick: "Were you seriously trying to get me to _not_ work with my dads?"

Sokka: "Varrick! How have you been son?"

Zuko: "I'm sorry, but we had no way of contacting you."

Varrick: "I was busy funding this whole parade!"

Asami: "Well, more then half."

Varrick: "More then half of this parade!"

Zuko: "Back to what I was saying. With the combined genius of Sokka, my son, and Ms. Sato, Republic City will become more futuristic as the years go on."

Varrick: "Now, let's get this parade started!"

_He pushes a remote that sets off fireworks._

_The crowd is moving again._

_Korra can barely see anything. When the crowd clears, she sees_ _Sokka_ _giving_ _Zuko_ _a smooch on the nose._

Sokka: "I'm glad I could finally do that again."

Sokka: "Well, we there's a parade to be had. Let's go Zuko!"

_Korra sees that, and runs towards_ _Asami_ _._

_She kisses_ _Asami_ _with the might of_ _Kyoshi_ _._

Wu: "Mako, Mako!"

Mako: "What is i-"

_He's interrupted by Wu's kisses._

Bolin: "Man, why am _I_ always the one without a partner?"

_From behind him, Wei_ _Beifong_ _appears_

Wei: "What was that about not having a partner?"

Bolin: "Oh, hey Wei. Yeah it's just that I don't have anyone to go out with. It makes me feel left ou-"

_Wei kisses_ _Bolin_

Wei: "Call me next week."

_Wei winks at him._

_Bolin_ _is blushing red._

Mako: "Bolin, are you okay?"

Bolin: "Yeah, it's just that..."

Bolin: "I found someone who I..."

_A few feet away_

Lin: "Did you do it?"

Wei: "You should've seen it, he was blushing red."

Lin: "I told you he liked you."

Wei: "Thank you, Aunt Lin."

Lin: "My pleasure. Now, if you excuse me. I have girlfriends to kiss."

_This is Republic City's biggest pride parade. Councilman_ _Sokka_ _made his public return, and Lord_ _Zuko_ _revealed that he and_ _Sokka_ _adopted_ _Varrick_ _._

_Republic City had always been welcoming and accepting, but on this scale? It's amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> i referenced my other pride parade fic  
> why? good question, wish i knew.


End file.
